The invention relates to recorders which form an image consisting of a multitude of image points by effecting relative transport between a recording medium and a plurality of light-emitting elements, preferably light-emitting diodes, and energizing the light-emitting elements in correspondence to the image points to be formed on the recording medium.
Such a recorder is disclosed, for example, in Swiss Pat. No. 568,593. In that recorder, a row of light-emitting diodes (LED's) is arranged above the line on a recording medium onto which a line of image points is to be formed. The number of LED's in the row of LED's is equal to the number of image points contained in a line of image points to be formed on the recording medium. Because the density with which the LED's can be spaced within the line of LED's is limited by the relatively large dimensions of the LED's themselves, the resolution of the image which can be formed is correspondingly limited.